zenologyfandomcom-20200214-history
Zenoxia
Summary Zenoxia is the main language of the Zenolian species as well as the main language for all Zeno Space governments. There are several varients of Zenoxia, such as: Ancient, Modified Ancient, and Modern. Ancient Zenoxia was used mainly by the Omnipotent Zenon Empire and the Zenox Axis of Power. The language very slightly changed when the Zeno-Ion Imperial Order came into power, and ever since then Modern became the main type of language for Zeno. The mining planet, Outlier, uses Modified Ancient Zenoxia due to it being populated by a subspecies of Zenolians. Alphabet Asc Asc is the first letter in the Zenoxian alphabet. It makes a "zra" sound. Baol Baol is the second letter of the Zenoxian alphabet. It makes a "gawn" sound. Croen Croen is the third letter of the Zenoxian alphabet. It makes a "nill" sound. Deux Deux is the fourth letter of the Zenoxian alphabet. It makes a "zel" sound. Ezez Ezez is the fifth letter of the Zenoxian alphabet. It makes an "een" sound. Froz Froz is the sixth letter of the Zenoxian alphabet. It makes a "gluh" sound. Gox Gox is the sevength letter of the Zenoxian alphabet. It makes a "tran" sound. Hoa Hoa is the eighth letter of the Zenoxian alphabet. It makes a "gringe" sound. I'xna I'xna is the ninth letter of the Zenoxian alphabet. It makes an "ine" sound. Jaer Jaer is the tenth letter of the Zenoxian alphabet. It makes a "saf" sound. Kahr Kahr is the eleventh letter of the Zenoxian alphabet. it makes a "mor" sound. Laeq Laeq is the twelth letter of the alphabet. It makes a "yurn" sound. Maex Maex is the thirteenth letter of the alphabet. It makes a "crim" sound. Nexa Nexa is the fourteenth letter of the alphabet. It makes a "sleemor" sound. Treif Treif is the fifteenth letter of the alphabet. It makes a "zim" sound. Pteran Pteran (pronounced as "teran") is the sixteenth letter of the alphabet. It makes a "exinawn" sound. Qus Qus is the seventeenth letter of the alphabet. It makes a "wil" sound. Rtrna Rtrna (pronounced as "ret-truh-nuh") is the eightteenth letter of the alphabet. It makes a "shem" sound. Sidik Sidik is the nineteenth letter of the alphabet. It makes a "treb" sound. Trez Trez is the twentieth letter of the alphabet. It makes a "zis" sound. Uaet Uaet is the twenty-first letter of the alphabet. It makes a "erka" sound. Vaet Vaet is the twenty-second letter of the alphabet. It makes a "went" sound. Waet Waet is the twenty-third letter of the alphabet. It makes a "pret" sound. Eoz Eoz is the twenty-fourth letter of the alphabet. It makes a "veer" sound. Yaen Yaen is the twenty-fifth letter of the alphabet. It makes a "crull" sound. Aoz Aoz is the twenty-sixth letter of the alphabet. It makes an "oz" sound. It is named after the Triumvir Star Being, Aoz. Eternus Eternus is the twenty-seventh letter of the alphabet. It makes a "para" sound. The letter Eternus represents/replaces the word "Infinity". It can also be used to represent "Eternity", "Forever", etc. Time Time is the twenty-eighth letter of the alphabet. It makes an "ex" sound. It represents/replaces the word "Time". Zeno Zeno is the twenty-ninth and final letter of the alphabet. It makes a "zenon" sound. It represents/replaces the word "Zeno", which is name of the planet of which Zenoxia originates. Numerical System Zeroth Zeroth is equivalent to zero. Its name is derived from the value before first. Oro Oro is equivalent to one. Trai Trai is equivalent to two. Phaen Phaen is equivalent to three. Phon Phon is equivalent to four. Xeen Xeen is equivalent to five. Saeru Saeru is equivalent to six. Saev Saev is equivalent to seven. Ephai Ephai is equivalent to eight. Penult Penult is equivalent to nine. Its name is derived from the word, "penultima" and "penultimate" which refer to the second-to-last entity in a situation. Geon Geon is equivalent to Googol. Geonex Geonex is equivalent to Googolplex. Miscellaneous Symbols Ind Ind is equivalent to a period mark. Entmi Entmi is equivalent to a comma mark. Trant Trant is the equivalent to a colon mark. Intero Intero is the equivalent to a question mark. Pleit Pleit is equivalent to a plus sign. Neit Neit is equivalent to a negative sign. Category:Language